Antes del adiós
by KandraK
Summary: Pequeño momento entre Matt y Mello antes del secuestro de Takada. Oneshot, NO YAOI.


Hola. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de estos dos, porque me encantan y no debían morir… al menos Matt. Sin embargo no quise hacer algo Yaoi porque… no, no me gusta el Yaoi de Death Note. Pero siempre he considerado que la amistad entre dos hombres es sin duda alguna uno de los lazos más hermosos que existe uvu, es incondicional y no necesitan estar diciéndose lo que sienten por el otro para que exista.

_Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De otra forma, Rem hubiera matado a Light y L seguiría vivo y sería sólo mío._

* * *

><p>Antes del adiós<p>

Se sentía humillado. No sólo porque tenía que estar huyendo después de encontrarse en la cima de las organizaciones delictivas, sino porque un hombre común, similar a cualquier otro hombre del mundo había descubierto su nombre: Mihael Kheel. ¿Cómo había ocurrido?

No importaba, ahora nada importaba. Estaba derrotado. Se escondía con miedo y furia en la oscuridad a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podría morir.

Recargado en sus propias piernas levantó la mirada que antes había estado fija en el suelo y la dirigió a la persona que lo acompañaba. Su concentración en un videojuego impedía que realizara el ritual necesario para terminar con el tabaco que tenía en la boca, pero no impedía que hiciera el intento de hablar.

-Te lo has buscado-masculló con dificultad aún con el cigarro en la boca

Él tenía razón. De haberlo escuchado cinco años antes, eso no habría ocurrido. Se enfureció al sentir el regaño y lo miró con recelo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a vivir un día de su pubertad en ese orfanato de niños superdotados. Deseaba continuar sus constantes pero inofensivas peleas a gritos con su más grande rival en la ascendencia al puesto que buscaba. Deseaba que L nunca hubiera muerto.

Pero con desear no arreglaba nada. Ahora sólo tenía una opción en cualquier dirección que mirara: ayudar a su rival. La peor derrota que pudo imaginar. La razón por la que había huido de Wammy's House a sus quince años. ¿Entonces, nada de lo que había hecho había servido de algo? ¿De todas formas tendría que hacer aquello que tanto negó? No, no era lo que había negado, era peor, porque ÉL, Mello estaba ayudándole a Near y no al revés. Se estaba poniendo a sus albinos pies de adolescente para continuar lo que L había dejado pendiente.

No lo soportaba. Ni a él ni a sus ofensas a la memoria y el legado de L, porque sí, era superior a sí mismo pero nunca superior a L.

-Ni siquiera has tocado tu chocolate. No salgo a comprarlo para que lo desperdicies, idiota.

Pero ahora estaba con él. Con su mejor amigo, su hermano. Su compañía incesante desde que había perdido a sus padres. Aquel hombre al que había lastimado profundamente aunque nunca lo demostrara era todo lo que tenía. Ahora ya no eran pubertos. Física y mentalmente habían crecido. Su inocencia mental había sido corrompida por la vida real del mundo exterior.

-No estoy de humor, Matt.

Rasguñaba sus propias palmas al no poder sincerarse con él, pero sabía que no haría falta. Sabía que Matt lo conocía a la perfección y podía intuir con exactitud lo que pensaba y sentía con tan sólo una palabra emanada de su boca sabor a cacao.

-Eso lo sé, además, con esa cicatriz tendrás menos éxito con las chicas.

Mello sonreía en su mente. Los esfuerzos de Matt por intentar hacerlo sentir mejor nunca terminarían. Era como una mascota fiel a su amo, pero mucho mejor. Lo había buscado por dos años hasta dar con él y no le importaba cuan disparatado fuera el plan que estaba ideando, lo ayudaría.

-Besa mi trasero, hijo de perra.

-Tsk, lo lamento, Mello. Yo no soy de esa orientación.

-Bastardo.

Tomó la barra de chocolate que había dejado en la mesa y comenzó a morderla con sus caninos izquierdos. Su mirada siempre daría miedo pero esta vez no podía negar la resignación que sentía. Tener que involucrar a su mejor amigo en el mundo del crimen organizado y peor aún, en el caso de Kira no estaba en sus planes al inicio de su intervención, pero había perdido a su equipo, su escondite y casi todas sus armas.

-¿Estás seguro de poder con un arma de ese vuelo? Los perros generalmente no juegan con pistolas.

-Tsk, no soy un novato, preciosa. Que no esté dentro del crimen organizado no significa que no haya incurrido en delincuencia con anterioridad.

-Te partiré el hocico si vuelves a llamarme preciosa.

-¡Bah!-él presionó su tabaco contra el cenicero y dejó la consola en el mesa- he quedado en segundas por tu culpa.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá y levantó sus googles hasta el fin de su frente. Bajó la mirada hasta la tenue luz que iluminaba la pequeña habitación y se mantuvo así por un momento, escuchando sólo el masticar de su amigo rubio.

-Hermano –llamó sin dirigirle la mirada- ¿Qué pasará después del secuestro?

-Por ahora sólo deberíamos concentrarnos en ayudar a la rata blanca y terminar con ese maldito que asesinó a L.

- ¿Y si no funciona?

-Moriremos… o al menos yo moriré.

-Vaya mierda.

El rubio manipuló el papel aluminio que envolvía a su ahora inexistente barra de chocolate y lo dejó caer al piso. Se levantó en dirección a su acompañante castaño y se sentó en la mesa, frente a él, recuperando la posición que había tenido en el sofá minutos antes.

-No tienes por qué involucrarte en esto. Puedo conseguir más hombres –comentó ocultando la expresión de culpa en su rostro. Él no aceptaba de ninguna forma la posibilidad de poder perder de nuevo a su hermano y quedarse solo en el globo.

-No quiero escuchar tus homosexualidades, Mihael.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Matt. Tal vez ni siquiera debas estar en Japón cuando eso pase.

-¿Y si tú mueres? –Se aproximó a él con descontento- Toda la espera para volver a estar con mi hermano habrá sido en vano.

-No sucederá, Mail.

El dueño de los googles sacó la pistola del interior del chaleco y la colocó en la sien del hombre frente a él. Sus ojos se llenaron de goce al ver enojo en la mirada azul de su compañero. Golpeó con suma suavidad su cabeza y luego sonrió.

-Tienes sólo dos opciones. O me dejas jugar al antihéroe contigo y involucras en el secuestro o te mato yo mismo. Piénsalo: torturas y matas a las personas, pero te estás acobardando de un simple secuestro.

-No quiero que te maten, maldita sea. Esta situación es mi culpa, no tuya.

-Tsk, vamos, somos hermanos y estamos juntos en esto. Quien sabe, después quizá podamos divertirnos un poco con esa tal Takada, ¿no?

- Eres una perra necia, Matt.


End file.
